We Are The Best
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: The predators arrive at a certain school. Will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

We are the best.

Three predators looked at a 3D hologram of their destination. They had arrived. They activated escape pods which took them to earth. The pods landed, and everyone took a look at their surroundings. One of them noticed a sign, which read "welcome to St Trinian's school for young ladies." **St Trinian's** he thought. **I hope there is a lot of worthy prey around.** He ordered the other two to scout around the building, before tripping over something. The yautja scanned the area, but saw nothing on any of the spectrums. He magnified his view and tried again. This time the hunter saw a very small wire. He told the other predators to be wary of any other traps. They entered the building.

Inside: The geeks were woken up by their computer, which was telling them that one of the traps had been activated. They woke up the other girls, who prepared to fight off the intruders. They were surprised at the fact that seven foot tall "people" would be wearing armour. And the fact that they closely resembled humanoid reptiles. With very deadly looking weapons. The girls set up a trap, the same one that they had used on AD1 a few years earlier.

The Yautja heard soft singing; "We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, St Trinian's. Defenders of anarchy." This confused the hunters as: one they had no idea what most of the words meant, even with their translators, and two the soft meat seemed to be deliberately trying to attract their attention. As if they knew they were there. The predators re-activated their cloaking shields.

"Wait. Wait." murmured Grace Matthews, head girl of St Trinians and half witch. Most of the students were lined up in ranks with various throwing weapons, ranging from eggs to knives. Everyone else was busy setting traps, including Camilla Fritton, aunt of Annabelle Fritton, the previous head girl, and head mistress. Several geeks were keeping an eye on the reptiles using cameras located all over the school. "One is heading towards us, another to Miss Fritton and the third is moving towards the library." one of the geeks whispered. "Everyone ready?." she asked, before hearing a familiar jingling sound. A man appeared in front of the students. "Chris?" Grace whispered. "I've come to warn you, aunt Phoebe has had a vision" Chris Halliwell, Grace's half-brother, replied. "Let me guess, seven feet tall, reptillian, too many weapons to count?" the head girl asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" said Chris, slightly confused. "There are several in the building right now." replied Grace.

"Crap. They are known as Yautja, or predators. The only way to defeat them is by using their own weapons against them, ordinary weapons appear to bounce straight off them, even without their armour. Or you could give them the infamous St Trinian whisky." He whispered. "Thanks." replied Grace and Chris orbed out, at the same moment one of the predators appeared round the corner. "Shoulder mounted gun." said Grace, gesturing to the aforementioned weaspon. It disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared in her hand. "Okay, everyone fire!" she shouted. As Chris had said the weapons had no effect, although the predator was too surprised by the loss of its weapon to retalliate. Grace eventually managed to activate the gun, about the sime time the predator discovered what had happend to it. It let out an angry roar and charged at the head girl.

Grace fired and the predator was thrown backwards by a ball of pure energy. It went flying out of the school, unconsious. The students started cheering. "We defeated an alien!" some of them were shouting. "Everyone, shut up!" shouted Grace. "I don't think we defeated it, just yet. And there are two others on the loose." This shut everone up, as Grace was normally right about what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

We are the best.

Camilla quickly leaned to the side and pressed a button, causing the creature to fall down a trap door. The headmistress smirked, until the creature jumped right back out again. "Shit." she repeated. A man appeared behind the predator and shouted "Combi-stick!"One of the weapons disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared in the man's hand, who then pressed a switch causing two blades to appear. He then stabbed the reptillian several times, causing green blood to come rushing out of his body. "Are you alright?" asked the stranger. "I'm fine, thank you. Who are you, and what is that?" replied Miss Fritton. "My name is Chris Haliwell, I am the half brother of Grace Matthews. That is a predator." said Chris, who then proceeded to tell the headmistress what he had told the students.

Meanwhile: the third predator was looking around the kitchens, when he heard two voices. "Excuse me, are you thirsty?" they asked. The yautja turned around and saw two children carryiing several bottles. He checked his translator and discovered that the younglings were asking him if he wanted a drink. The predator decided to leave without answering, as law forbade him from killing anything that was young, weak, pregnent, and generally dishonourable kills. And he wasn't thirsty. "Oy, geezer!" shouted the twins. This got the creature's attention and he snarled at them. "Have something to drink." they repeated. The predator decided to have a drink, if only to get them to shut up. He was soon drunk and was roaring and dancing. Until he was hit by several cricket bats.

Grace Matthews ordered one half of the school to stay in the kitchen with the sleeping yautja, and the other half to keep an eye on the security cameras. One of the geeks who was watching the second predator whispered into Grace's earpiece: "he's heading your way!" The head girl immediately told everyone to hide. The yautja entered the kitchen a few minutes later and saw the trinski bottles, the other predator had been hidden, and decided to have a drink. He was soon fast asleep.

"Take them to the mainhall and tie 'em up." ordered Grace. The Predators woke up a few hours later with a blinding headache. "Crap, I haven't felt this bad since I took on an entire xenomorph hive by myself!" growled the predator that had not only been knocked out by his own weapon, but had also drunk several bottles of the twin's trinski. They looked around, and saw that they were surrounded by humans. They immediately tried to stand, but found that they were tightly bound. "Alright, here's the deal." said one of them. The pedators assumed she was the leader. "We'll let you go on two conditions. One, you will let us live, and two, you help us throw a party." The yautja growled in confusion, as their masks had been taken away while they were unconsious. As the translators had been in the masks, they didn't understand what had just been said.


	3. Chapter 3

We are the best.

Three predators looked at a 3D hologram of their destination. They had arrived. They activated escape pods which took them to earth. The pods landed, and everyone took a look at their surroundings. One of them noticed a sign, which read "welcome to St Trinian's school for young ladies." **St Trinian's** he thought. **I hope there is a lot of worthy prey around.** He ordered the other two to scout around the building, before tripping over something. The yautja scanned the area, but saw nothing on any of the spectrums. He magnified his view and tried again. This time the hunter saw a very small wire. He told the other predators to be wary of any other traps. They entered the building.

Inside: The geeks were woken up by their computer, which was telling them that one of the traps had been activated. They woke up the other girls, who prepared to fight off the intruders. They were surprised at the fact that seven foot tall "people" would be wearing armour. And the fact that they closely resembled humanoid reptiles. With very deadly looking weapons. The girls set up a trap, the same one that they had used on AD1 a few years earlier.

The Yautja heard soft singing; "We are the best, so screw the rest. We do as we damn well please. Until the end, St Trinian's. Defenders of anarchy." This confused the hunters as: one they had no idea what most of the words meant, even with their translators, and two the soft meat seemed to be deliberately trying to attract their attention. As if they knew they were there. The predators re-activated their cloaking shields.

"Wait. Wait." murmured Annabelle Fritton, head girl of St Trinians. Most of the students were lined up in ranks with various throwing weapons, ranging from eggs to knives. Everyone else was busy setting traps, including Camilla Fritton, Annabelle's aunt and head mistress.


End file.
